


And They Were Roomates

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Roommates, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short stories about Naegi and Togami, two roommates who are oblivious to each others love.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. He Can Sing Too

Naegi snuggled deeper under the blankets of his bed as he continued to read.

He had got this new mysetly novel from the library that was really interesting and he had been reading it non-stop ever since yesterday.

He was doing this in silence, until he heard something.

It sounded like… singing?

He flipped the blankets off and walked to his door before opening it a crack.

There, he saw his roommate, Byakuya Togami.

He was cleaning the living room, and singing?   
This was totally out of character for him.

Togami was cold, aloof, and silent.

Naegi would never imagine him singing.

And his voice, it was really pretty.

It was almost like he was a professional.

“ Ah ah ah ah

Ah

I was fine before I met you

I was broken but fine

I was lost and uncertain

But my heart was still mine

I was free before I met you

I was broken but free

All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see”

This music was also the kind of stuff Naegi didn't think he would listen to.

“Hey, wait a minute

No, you can't do this to me

Wait a minute

No, that's not fair

Hey, wait a minute

You're on me like jewelry

I really like you, but I'm so scared”

Wait, Naegi knew this song.

“Ooh, why'd you have to go and make me like you?

Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to

Why'd you have to go and make me like you?

I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you

Ah ah ah ah

Ah

'Cause now you got me missing you”

It was Naegi’s favorite song!   
Make Me Like You, by Gwen Stefani.

He had always imagined his crush singing this to him.

He couldn't believe he was singing it in real life.

The only difference was, it wasn't towards him.

At least, that's what he thought.


	2. Kitties And Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi finds a cat in the rain and Togami happens to be a cat lover

Togami sighed as he heard the front door open.

“Hello Naegi.”   
“H-Hey Togami!”   
He turned around to see his roommate Naegi, soaking wet from the rain, and holding a cat in his arms.

“What is that?”   
“”Um… a kitty?”   
Togami stood up and walked towards him.

Naegi was totally prepared to be lectured on how he didn't want a cat in their apartment, but instead, the blonde grabbed the cat out of his arms and held it like a baby.

“Kitty,” he muttered.

“What?”   
“His name will be Kitty. Do you object to that Naegi?” He asked as he looked up.

The brunette giggled.

“Kitty is perfectly fine.”   
He walked forward as he gently rubbed the cat’s head.

Kitty purred in response.

Naegi would have never guessed that Togami would be such a cat person, but here he was.

Honestly, this side of Togami was special.

It was…

So cute.

So very, very cute.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning and when Naegi got up and walked out into the living room, he saw something adorable.

It was Togami and Kitty cuddling.

The blonde was lying down on the couch, and the black cat was lying on his stomach.

Naegi couldn't resist.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a picture.

Now he had the perfect new lockscreen.


	3. Thunder, Lightning, And Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami happens to be scared of thunderstorms but at least he has someone to cuddle with.

Naegi sighed as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“Hmn?”   
He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Togami standing over him.

“T-Togami?! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”   
He got his answer when thunder struck outside and Togami flinched.

“C-can I stay in your room tonight?” He asked quietly.

“Of course!”   
Naegi gave him a warm smile as he scooched over in his bed and pulled down the blankets a little.

This was degrading for Togami, but he had no choice.

Reluctantly, he lied down and pulled the blankets over him.

“Goodnight Tog-”   
He stopped talking when he felt a hand grab onto his.

He was about to say something, but he opened his eyes and saw Togami had his eyes clamped shut.

It was strange that someone like him was this terrified just because of a thunderstorm, but everyone was their fears, and he wasn't about to judge the blonde for his.

Instead, he held the other boy’s hand back.

“Goodnight Togami.”   
“Mh.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naegi opened his eyes to see… blackness.

Then he realized the position he was in.

Togami had his arms wrapped around him and was hugging him into his chest.

Naegi giggled a little.

He would probably never get to have this chance to see this affection from Togami again, so he decided he might as well enjoy it.

He wrapped his arms around Togami.

This was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Isn't Mine!  
> Make Me Like You, by Gwen Stefani  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sopv7a_kkF0


End file.
